


The Phoenix King (피닉스 킹)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Ancient Korea, Angst, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Folklore, Forbidden Love, Historic Korea, Historical, Immortals, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mortals, Mpreg, Mythological, Romance, Royalty, Soulmates, The Celestial War, The Demon Realm, The Heaven Realm, The King of the Demons, The King of the Immortals, The Mortal Realm, complicated love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Since the dawn of time,Immortals and Demons have fought over the right to both control and command the Heaven realm and Mortal realm,but peace for all three realms is all that Chanyeol aches for,because every time he shares space with the beauteous and gracious Mortal Baekhyun,peace is all he knows,or so he thinks...





	The Phoenix King (피닉스 킹)

The full moon was high in the night sky, the air frost-bitten from the touch of the coming Winter yet the wind was rather calm. The scent of blood flowed around the lake beyond the Capital City of the Mortal realm. Stars in the sky twinkle like brilliant diamonds in the reflection of the lake's ever flowing waters. The shrill raucous cry of a regnant monolithic Bird could be heard in the forest far off behind the lake's coruscant waters.

Tonight the hunt for Winter’s arrival would commence during the day of the Winter Solstice. They also have a receiving festival. It was a monumental celebration among the Mortal beings of the Capital City. Numerous Mortals from the outer cities and rural towns traveled far and wide to come celebrate at the receiving festival or participate in the hunt.

Deep in the forest the Mortal hunters stood proud before their kind as the Faunae bred for the hunt were release for their grand celebration of Winter. Fear sprayed the night air like a gentle breeze of wind sending the hunters in to a rage of pursuit. A starting signal howled to the night letting hunters know that the games had finally begun. The Mortals began the hunt, following the Faunae they bred further in to the thick of the forest.

Soon afterward, in a sudden and abrupt flash of fulgent light, the forest fell in the heaviness of luminous red and gold fire and flames. The realm below its radiance stood absolutely still underneath it. And once the light finally dissipates, a young man stands in the place where it once floated above dawn in a robe made of cerise red with bits of gold embroidered on to it.

This was no regular man, in features, height and brawn. The man is a magniciant creature, that much they all could see. One the Mortals have never ever seen before. No, this man was made of a entirely different breed. He has a strong build, broad shoulders, and he is at least six feet tall or more.

He has long chocolate-brown hair that accrue at the centre of his back complimenting the sharp frame of his jawline. His eyes are aureate in tone and dark brown eyelashes masking the line of his almond wrought eyes. His nose was a flawless structure leading down to the perfect shaped apricot pink mouth. His skin is the most faultless tinge of cream ever crafted in the Mortal realm.

The man's gaze fell upon the people with an uncaring sneer before he started in to a sprint far away from them, running faster and faster until the most intoxicating aroma he had ever smelt in his entire life filled the space of his nostrils. He halts in his tracks as the most cloying aroma unexpectedly reaches his nostrils and he decides to follow the trail ot that alluring scent would lead in a slow stride.

The Mortals celebrating and the Faunae they had released to celebrate the Wintertime Solstice in forest fell to the back of his mind as he solely focused upon the aroma at hand. When he felt that he was nearer to the magnificent smell, he ran faster than his preceding stride. He finally arrived at a clearing to what appeared to be in front of the lake beyond the forest's legion of trees. And when his gaze took in the scene, his eyes fell upon a figure beside the lake.

After he took a closer look he realized that it was a young boy with long shiny ebon colored hair which fell just beneath his backside sat in front of the water. The boy was dressed in a dirty looking green robe as he happily played within the lake's frigid waters, causing deep ripples to flow through the water in waves. His reflection appeared like a gentle angel upon the water of the lake.

High above the shinning full moon’s reflection made him appear like a real moon goddess coming down from the Heavens to grace the Mortal realm with his alluring presence. His face had a soft and delicate bone structure while his nose was a errorless structure to which his carnation pink lips set perfectly beneath it. The boy had lengthy thickset ebon colored eyelashes like that of his hair that was surrounded by the most exquisite openhearted wide almond formed doe eyes that were of a light hazel brown tint. His flesh was a milklike alabaster tincture with highlights of the cream tinge draped around a small sylphlike slender made physique.

In slow strides, the man cautiously approached the boy. The boy sat on his side of the lake peacefully peering down at his own reflection. Abruptly feeling the presence another being, caused the boy to look up to be accosted with the strong powerful man's magnanimous presence. His eyes widen in shock at what they saw. Fear was the last thing that the man felt from him before the boy got up and sprinted past him in to the rest of the forest beyond the lake.

Darkness surrounds him as the boy immersed himself in to his hiding spot that he had chosen through his sheer panic which was in the cover of the many tall surrounding trees. In the tall variety. He's near, the boy can just feel it deep in his bones. The thought that the man was going to kill him kepts playing over and over inside of his mixed up head. It was really all over yet the boy did not seem to have the will to die and let go just yet.

Tears welling in his eyes fall upon his cold cheeks as the boy cried cowering in fear for his miserable Mortal existance. Slowly, he placed his head down upon his knees as sleep gently lingers against his skin. He doesn't know how he fell asleep. All the boy knew was that he'd heard a deep heart-wrenching squall coming from the trees covered by darkness in front of him waking him up with a terrified jilt.

His eyes widened in fear as a mythical igneous Phoenix stepped from out of the shadows. It was monolithic in size and in height. With enormous feathers of red and gold and as brilliant the purest stars immersed in the night sky high above them.

The boy slowly backed away from him shuddering in fear with his every movement having nowhere else to go as the Bird strode in closer to him. At his magnificent presence the boy closed his eyes thinking that it would be his last time upon this realm. And in that instant, the frightened boy had intentionally fainted at the mere sight of him.

The boy was so beautifully breathtaking. With his long shiny ebon hair falling in the crevice of his arms and his lashes keeping his closed eyes covered as the boy slept in his warm embrace. He was carrying him home. He had no choice, after he'd scared the poor thing half too death but what could he say? He was excited. Happy and proud to feel like he was finally whole once again after feeling incomplete for so long.


End file.
